Butler, Love and Wine
by Asuka Masamune
Summary: : Grell Sutcliff, seorang Shinigami, mengikat kontrak dengan seorang manusia karena suatu hal. Manusia itu mempunyai seorang tunangan bernama Ciel Phantomhive. CInta segitiga dimulai pada suatu kejadian tak terduga karena kejahilan Grell.


Butler, Love and Wine

Summary: Grell Sutcliff, seorang Shinigami, mengikat kontrak dengan seorang manusia karena suatu hal. Manusia itu mempunyai seorang tunangan bernama Ciel Phantomhive. CInta segitiga dimulai pada suatu kejadian tak terduga karena kejahilan Grell.

Di suatu tempat di Eropa kami bertemu. Di tempat itu jugalah kami mengikat kontrak. Memang sudah takdir sepertinya, bertemu dengan shinigami merah karena suatu kejadian yang mengerikan. Ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu, shinigami merah yang terkenal karena Death Scythe nya yang berbeda jenis dari para shinigami lainnya, Grell Sutcliffe. Sudah satu bulan sejak kedatangannya di mansionku sebagai butler pribadi keluarga Vermouth. Nama keluarga kami memang seperti nama pembunuh bayaran, tapi kami bukanlah kelurga pembunuh bayaran melainkan kami pemilik perusahaan penjual _Wine_ terkenal di Eropa pada tahun 1845 hingga sekarang.

"Selamat pagi nona", sapa sang butler sambil membangunkan majikannya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Pagi juga, hoaaaamm", balas sang majikan sampil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena menguap. Kemudian sambil mengucek-ngucekan matanya, sang majikan pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size.

"Menu sarapan pagi kali ini adalah *bla bla*", kata sang butler sembari membantu majikannya merapihkan pakaian yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

"bla bla bla", kata sang majikan sembari mengejek. "Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu formal ketika berbicara denganku. Rasanya aku belum terbisaa dengan sikapmu sebagai butler, mengingat sifatmu dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu, sangat kasar dan blak blakan", kata sang majikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau itu kemauan nona muda, akan saya turuti. Kembali menjadi kasar dan blak-blakkan, betul kan?", tanya sang butler.

"Eh….", sang majikan pun berfikir ulang. "Se..sebaiknya seperti ini saja, daripada nanti malah membuatku malu", balas sang majikan.

"Yes, my lady", balas sang pemuda cantik ini.

Yah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya Grell berubah, tetapi masih saja ada sifat feminimnya yang membuatku sebagai perempuan ini iri. Seperti sewaktu pergi ke pesta dansa, dia malah memakai pakaian wanita dan berdandan layaknya wanita dewasa dan terlihat sangat cantik sekali sampai-sampai aku iri dibuatnya. Selain itu dia juga terkadang mengeluarkan aura sexynya sewaktu mengantarku pergi ke acara resmi, sehingga seringkali ada yang salah mengira Grell adalah perempuan. Kemudian jika terkadang rambut Grell yang tergerai panjang itu diikat, rasanya seperti melihat wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari. Semua hal itulah yang terkadang membuatku terus memperhatikannya, karena itulah hal-hal yang paling ingin ada dalam diriku ini.

"Nona, jadwal kita hari ini adalah bertemu dengan Ciel Panthomhinve untuk membicarakan kolaborasi dengan perusahaan, untuk meningkatkan penghasilan dan saham yang nona miliki", ucap sang butler membangunkan sang nona muda dari lamunannya.

"Ok! Tolong siapkan semuanya ya! Ah, jangan lupa, tolong jangan goda Sebastian." Sang nona muda mengingatkan sang butler perihal dia sering sekali mengganggu Sebastian, butler dari sang pangeran, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Haha, masa gak boleh sih nona~ ayolah, sudah lama aku gak bertemu dengan Sebastian chan~", kata sang butler dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tetap tidak boleh, mulai lagi deh sifat aslimu itu"

"Yaa~h"

"Cepat siapkan semuanya"

"Yes, my lady" ucap sang pemuda cantik ini dengan sedikit cemberut.

Ciel Phantomhive, kalian tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah seorang pemuda kaya raya pada usianya yang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun ini. Semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dunia pada kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu, seluruh saham dan kekayaan milik keluarga Phantomhive jatuh ditangannya. Dulu ketika ia berumur 12 tahun, ia pernah mempunya seorang tunangan yang bernama Elizabeth. Tapi sayangnya tunangannya itu meninggal ketika terjadi kejadian berdarah yang menimpa London 3 tahun lalu. Kemudian, sekarang ia malah ditunangkan dengan Verian Vermouth. Ya, iyulah namaku, Verian Vermouth. Walaupun nama asliku bukanlah Verian Vermouth, tetapi orang-orang memanggilku begitu karena akulah satu-satunya perempuan kaya yang memiliki perusahaan Wine ternama.

Mendengar nama itu cukup menggelitik ditelingaku. Bagaimana tidak, namanya saja sudah aneh, apalagi panggilan mereka terhadapku. Tak bisa kubayangkan nama apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk memanggilku. Sedangkan nama asliku sendiri adala Feronica Rurian Van Vermouth.

Ku akui memang cukup panjang nama yang diberikan orang tuaku padaku, tapi aku cukup suka dengan nama itu. Kalian tahu? Yang memanggil namaku dengan nama asliku hanyalah Ciel, ya dialah orang yang pertama kali memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Tapi aku tidak begitu mudahnya jatuh cinta padanya.

~oOo~

Hari pun sudah semakin siang. Terdengar suara tapak kuda mendekati mansionku. Coba kutebak, Ciel? Tepat! Dia memang dijadwalkan untuk bertemu denganku hari ini untuk membahas masalah bisnis.

"Nona muda, tuan muda Ciel datang!", kata salah satu pelayan di mansion itu.

"Nah nona, Anda harus berpakaian rapih untuk bertemu calon suami Anda", sindir sang butler cantik.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu sih? Jangan sindir aku tentang tunangan itu! Aku gak suka tahu!", ucap sang nona berambut hitam panjang ini dengan wajah kesal.

"Loh kok ngambek? Bukannya memang benar kan?", goda Grell.

"I..itu memang benar, tapi sayangnya aku gak jatuh cinta sama Ciel!", tegas sang nona muda.

"Masa? Kalo gitu boleh dong kalau aku godain nona?", ucap Grell sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Feronica, hingga jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa centimeter lagi.

Timbullah semburan merah muda diwajah Feronica.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk!", teriak sang nona sekaligus mendorong Grell dengan sekuat tenaga agar Grell menjauh.

BRUKK

Grell pun jatuh terduduk. Sang nona yang tadi mendorongnya mulai memalingkan mukanya karena wajahnya memerah yang berarti bahwa sang nona sedang malu.

PUK PUK PUFT, begitulah suara Grell yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor bekas terjatuh tadi.

"Hm…", Grell pun tersenyum melihat tingkah nona-nya.

"Baiklah, ayo nona, kita temui Tuan Muda Ciel"

"OK", begitulah jawaban khas dari Feronica.

~oOo~

Di ruang tamu, terlihat sang pemuda sedang menunggu di sofa berwarna merah maroon. Terlihat sekali bahwa ruangan tamu ini didesain khusus untuk sang putri, karena dimulai dari lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit yang berhiaskan Kristal bening mengkilap serta paduan dari furniturenya yang berwarna red brown dan wallpaper ruangan yang bernuansa gold jika sang putri disandingkan maka akan terlihat perpaduan yang indah yang dapat memancarkan kecantikan sang putri.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Ciel", ucap sang putri di mansion itu.

"Tidak apa-apa", ucap Ciel lembut, "Mari percepat tentang pembicaraan ini. Aku masih ada urusan lain di tempat lain"

"Baiklah"

Pembicaraanpun berlangsung selama beberapa puluh menit. Dikarenakan Ciel masih ada keperluan lain, terpaksa Ciel harus pulang cepat dari mansion sang tunangan.

"Mohon maaf nona Feronica, Ciel tidak bisa tinggal beberapa lama lagi di sini", ucap sang butler, Sebastian pada Feronica.

Dengan senyum terpaksa, Feronica berkata "Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok, saya sudah terbisaa",

"Yaa~h, Sebastian chan kurang lama di sininya. Aku kan udah lama gak lihat Sebastian. Ayo tinggal lebih lama~", goda Grell pada Sebastian.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa. Mengingat jadwal Tuan Muda yang cukup padat, kemungkinan kami tidak akan berada di London untuk seminggu ini"

"Waduh, kasihan nona dong kalau ditinggal sendirian disini", ucap Grell dengan genit sambil berlaga centil.

"Hei hei, aku sih gak apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa", potong Feronica.

"Ayo tuan muda, ucapkan salam perpisahan sementara", perintah Sebastian pada tuannya. "Kasihan nona muda kesepian nanti", sindir Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Ba…baiklah. Tapi kalian berdua harus menjauh dulu.", ucap Ciel yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yes, my lord", ucap Sebastian.

"Baik tuan muda", ucap Grell dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Setelah para butler menjauh dari Ciel, Ciel mulai berbisik di telinga Feronica yang tentu saja itu membua Feronica kaget.

"Aku pergi dulu", ucap Ciel lembut sambil berbisik.

Tak lama kemudian Ciel pergi meninggalkan Feronica yang masih terdiam karena kaget dengan kelakuan Ciel yang tidak biasanya. Terlihat juga semburan merah merona di pipi Feronica yang putih mulus bak porselen itu. Setelah terdengar suara kuda menjauh, Grell pun masuk kembali ke ruangan tempat sang nona ditinggal tadi. Di sana Grell melihat Feronica yang masih terdiiam dan berdiri tak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Grell pun iseng menjahili nona-nya itu dengan berbisik halus seperti yang Ciel lakukan tadi tepat ditelinganya. Sentak saja Feronica kaget dan terloncat kecil ditempat. Melihat kelakuannya, Grell tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Feronica.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya heran saja melihat nona terdiam seperti itu, makanya aku sedikit usil. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang tuan Ciel lakukan tadi pada Anda? Apa ciuman? Pelukan?" Tanya Grell bertubi-tubi dengan penuh penasaran.

Tersembul lah rona merah di pipi sang majikan. Sang majikan pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia kebingungan.

"Ee…itu…", sang majikan bergumam sambil malu-malu.

"Ah saya mengerti, pasti dicium ya?", goda Grell lagi.

"Bu..bukan, hanya mengucapkan 'Aku pergi dulu ya' begitu katanya, tapi dia berbisik ditelingaku, dan itu sentak saja bikin aku kaget. Soalnya itu bukan kelakuan Ciel yang biasanya.", ujar Feronca panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi seperti yang biasa saya lakukan terhadap Anda? Haha…baiklah, tak usah dibahas lagi. Setelah ini ada waktu kosong. Mau nona pakai untuk apa?"

"Aku mau istirahat saja."

"Bagaimana kalau nona berisitrahat di taman belakang sambil menikmati cemilan siang ini? Kemudian setelah itu nona harus segera bersiap menghadiri pesta penyambutan wali kota baru."

"OK", jawaban khas sang nona terucap lagi.

"Baiklah akan saya siapkan semuanya"

~oOo~

Setelah istirahat siang yang cukup, Feronica pun mulai bersiap untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan. Nah masalahnya nona yang satu ini anti sekali pakai corsete, sehingga terkadang kalau memakai gaun malam, pasti saja kekecilan. Grell yang baru tahu kebiasaan nona ini mulai membujuknya untuk memakai corsete sebagai ciri khas wanita Eropa. Mulailah keributan di ruang tidur utama. Grell mulai membujuk Feronica, tetapi Feronica selalu saja menolak.

"Ayo nona, coba pakai ini, sekaliiii saja.", bujuk sang butler merah ini.

"Gak mau! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku gak mau pakai!", bantah sang majikan.

"Ayolah nona~ kalau gak mau nanti saya…"

"Nanti kamu apain?", potong Feronica

"Nanti saya cium loh~" lagak Grell genit.

Sambil menggoda tuannya, Grell mulai mendekat kan wajahnya dengan wajah tuannya dan tak lupa Grell memeluk tuannya itu agar tidak bisa kabur darinya.

"Gre…Grell apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menjauh sana! Ini perintah!"

Feronica yang kesulitan kabur mulai panic dan berontak. Sementara jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, Feronica yang kehabisan akal pun menyerah. Sambil menyentuh bibir Grell agar tak lebih dekat, Feronica berkata, "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pakai, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau punya niat untuk menciumku Grell!"

"Nah gitu dong. Kalau begitu akan saya bantu pakaikan", ucap Grell sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai untuk memasangkan corsete nya.

~oOo~

"Nghh…aduuhh"

"Sabar, sebentar lagi selesai"

"Agak cepetan dikit dong"

"Bentar lagi…ahh~"

"U…udah~h…capek nih"

SRET SRET

"Nah sudah selesai. Nona sih badannya kegedean, jadi susah ngiket corsetenya", ucap Grell.

"Kok malah nyalahin badan sih? Huft", ucap Feronica.

"Nah sekarang sudah selesai, nona jadi terlihat tambah cantik kan? Coba lihat ke kaca deh", Grell menggiring nona-nya kea rah cermin

"Bohong ah. Kau pasti bo…" kata-kata sang nona terputus begitu dia melihat cermin.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan?" Grell pun tersenyum.

Yang dilihat Feronica adalah dirinya yang terlihat cantik sekali dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya Feronika dirias oleh Grell. Terlihat dirinya yang memakai gaun pink berbalut kain satin hitam di pinggangnya dan pita pink tua di sekitar dada, kemudian terdapat renda di tiap sudut gaun yang dipakainya. Tidak lupa untuk mempercantik nona-nya, Grell memasang hiasan bunga rose di leher dan di rambutnya. Kemudian rambutnya diikat kepinggir seperti buntut ekor kuda. Wajahnya kini tengah terdiam terpesona oleh kehandalan butlernya. Tak lupa juga Grell merias wajah nona-nya dengan lipstick warna pink menggoda, blush on merah muda di pipinya dan eyeshadow coklat muda yang menambah cantik penampilan sang tuan putri.

"Nah, saya pun harus bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta. Saya tinggal dulu ya nona", Grell pun pergi meninggalkan nona-nya.

"Waaahh, tak percaya rasanya kalau ini aku. Grell pintar sekali merias, aku saja tidak bisa. Huft, Grell memang feminism. Bikin aku iri saja" gerutu Feronica.

Tak lama kemudian, Grell pun muncul dengan pakaiannya yang telah diganti.

"Gre..Grell?", sang nona tak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat butlernya yang baru saja datang.

"Ya? Gimana? Dengan begini aku terlihaat cantik kan?", ucap Grell sembari berputar untuk memperlihatkan gaun merah yang dipakainya.

"Ta..tapi Grell kan laki-laki. Kok berdandan ala wanita gitu?"

"Aku memang lebih nyaman kalau berdandan seperti ini kok. Kayak yang nona gak tahu kebiasaanku aja."

"E…ya sudahlah", sang nona pun kecewa.

~oOo~

Tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai ditempat penyelenggara pesta berada. Tuan putri pun turun dari kereta kudanya dibarengi dengan seorang wanita muda yang cantik, walaupun yang sebenarnya turun bukanlah wanita, tetapi tetap saja terlihat cantik. Mereka pun mulai memasuki ruangan pesta yang megah, terlihat para petinggi kota London berada di sana. Ruangan pestapun tak kalah hebohnya dengan adanya iringan musik klasik The Marriage of Figaro, K. 492 Overture yang dibawakan oleh sekelompok pemusik yang berada di ruangan itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sang walikotapun turun dari lantai atas kediamannya, musik pun mulai dihentikan, dan sang walikota mulai mempersilakan para tamunya untuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Selesai sang walikota berbicara, musik pun dilanjutkan kembali, dan para tamu undangan pun kembali berpesta. Ada yang berdansa, ada yang sibuk makan, ada juga yang sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya. Sementara itu sang nona berambut hitam hanya terdiam dan berdiri saja di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tetapi sang butler malah sibuk dirayu oleh para petinggi yang berada di London. Beberapa saat kemudian, datang seorang pemuda tampan menghampiri Feronica.

"Halo nona manis", ucap sang pemuda sambil mencium tangan Feronica.

"Ha..halo juga", balas Feronica.

"Apakah nona manis ini mau berdansa denganku?", ajak sang pemuda tampan ini.

"Eh…tapi…"

"Oh iya, perkenalkan saya Alois Trancy"

"A..alois? Bukankah Anda sepupu Ciel Phantomhive?", tanyanya.

"Benar, dan Anda pasti tunangan Ciel?"

"I..iya, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya mengajak nona berdansa?", potong Alois.

"Ba..baiklah", jawab Feronica canggung.

Merekpun langsung pergi ke arah lantai dansa. Tangan Alois mulai ke pinggang Feronica, dan tangan yang satu lagi menggenggam tangan Feronica yang lain. Kaki mereka pun mulai melangkah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka pun berdansa sambil berbincang-bincang. Beberapa menit kemudian musik pun mulai berhenti, dan selesailah dansa mereka. Sang butler yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdansa, mulai terlihat cemburu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berdansa denganku nona", ucap Alois sekaligus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa berbincang-bincang dengan mu", ucap Feronica sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, pergilah pemuda tampan yang tadi mengajak Feronica berdansa. Tak lama kemudian sang butler datang menghampiri nona-nya dan berkata,

"Bagaimana dansa tadi? Menyenangkan?"

"Yah, biasa saja", jawab sang nona dengan sedikit kecewa.

Sebenarnya sang nona berharap agar butlernya mau berdansa dengannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena butlernya saja sekarang berpakaian seperti wanita.

'Huft, entah kenapa rasanya aku kecewa berat. Coba kalau Grell berpakaian layaknya laki-laki, pasti aku enggak akan begini. Eh tapi kenapa dari tadi yang kupikirkan Grell melulu? A..apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ah…itu tak mungkin, Grell kan feminism. Tuh kan mulai lagi deh kepikiran soal Grell terus' itulah konflil isi pikiran sang nona.

"Tapi..kalau benar aku jatuh cinta pada Grell, itu tidak akan berjalan mulus. Lagi pula Grell kan suka Sebastian. Kemudian aku dan Grell hanya dipertemukan karena kontrak. Grell itukan….shinigami", gumam sang nona.

Grell yang melihat nona-nya sedang bergumam tak jelas mulai iseng mengganggunya. Mula-mula ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tuannya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat, sang nona pun memalingkan mukanya sedikit, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

CUUUPP

Begitulah, sepertinya sang nona tak sengaja mencium butlernya.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

DHUAK TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sang nona mendorong butlernya dengan keras dan mulai berlari menjauhi sang butler. Grell yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tidak mengejar Feronica. Seisi ruangan tidak terlalu terusik dengan teriakan Feronica tadi, karena suara teriakannya tidak terlalu keras dan lagipula seluruh isi ruangan terdengar alunan musik klasik yang cukup keras. Grell yang mulai tersadar dari apa yang terjadi barusan, baru mulai mengejar nona-nya.

"Nona! Nona ada dimana?", teriak sang butler mencari nona-nya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Grell pun mulai mencari dari ruangan kamar tamu hingga ke pelosok ruangan dari rumah walikota baru itu. Sementara sang nona sendiri berada di taman belakang, sedang berdiam diri dan duduk di gazebo untuk menengkan dirinya.

"A..apa yang barusan terjadi? Aku masih gak menyangka! Aduuhh….gimana ini, aku jadi gak bisa menatap wajahnya Grell. Gimana ini….jadi bingung. Wajahku jadi panas." Sambil bergumam sendiri, Feronica memegang wajahnya yang terasa panas dan berwarna merah padam . tak lama kemudian Grell datang ketempat Feronica.

"Hish hosh hosh….nona…hosh…nona jangan lari begitu saja", ucap Grell sambil ngos-ngosan karena capek lari-lari dan mulai berjalan kearah Feronica.

"Ja…jangan mendekat kemari.", ucap Feronica sambil masih memegang pipinya yang merah padam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grell yang mendekat.

"Memangnya kenapa nona?", Tanya Grell.

Setelah Grell sampai di hadapan Feronica, Grell mengambil tangan Feronica dari wajahnya dan mulai menggenggamnya.

"Ja..jangan lihat kemari"

"Memangnya kenapa? Nona sakit? Coba lihat kemari."

"Sudah kubilang jangan lihat! Aku malu tahu!", tegas Feronica.

"Ma..malu? Jangan-jangan nona masih mengingat hal yang tadi?"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Itu kan Cuma kecelakaan, tak usah dipikirkan.", ucap Grell lembut.

"Tak bisa! Itu….itukan ciuman pertamaku! Itu penting bagi seorang wanita tahu!", triak Feronica.

"Ci…ciuman pertama? Bohong ah, ku kira nona sudah, ehem, sudah pernah dengan tuan muda Ciel.", ucap grell sambil sedikit tak percaya.

"Ma..mana mungkin bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku gak jatuh cinta sama Ciel! Jadi mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

Grell yang mendengar perkataan nona-nya mulai sedikit merasa bersalah dan tidak bisa membalas kata-kata nona-nya itu. Sejenak suasana di taman itu hening. Entah apa yang merasuki Grell, sambil masih menggenggam tangan nona-nya itu, tiba-tiba Grell menarik nona-nya dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Gre..Grell?", tanya Feronica kebingungan.

"Hn…"

"Le..lepaskan aku! Nanti kalau ada orang yang melihat aku bisa malu. Nanti apa kata orang?", tegas Feronica.

Setelah mendengar perkataan nona-nya itu, Grell pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi bukan hanya melonggarkan pelukannya, Grell mulai sedikit iseng lagi. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajah cantiknya itu ke wajah sang majikan yang sedang merah merona.

"!"

Sang majikan pun mulai sedikit panik. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, diapun akhirnya pasrah saja jatuh di tangna butler cantiknya.

CUUUPP

Ciuman dari sang butler cantik pun melayang dari bibirnya ke bibir sang majikan untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Sang majikan malah membelalakkan matanya karena tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Butlernya sendiri mencium dirinya. Dirinya malah mebayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang mengenai dirinya yang dicium wanita berambut merah. Jelas saja, karena saat ini Grell sedang berpakaian seperti wanita dan bukan pria.

Tanpa sadar, terlihat dari kejauhan, Ciel, tunangannya, yang bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau tunangannya itu hadir dalam pesta walikota baru, dan sekarang berada di hadapannya, sedang melihat mereka berciuman. Feronica berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Gre..Grell! Lepaskan!", perintah Feronica.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?", tanya Ciel marah.

"! Tu…tuan muda Ciel?", Grell berkata seraya tak percaya kalau yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, tunangan dari nona mudanya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Grell! Kita sudah bertemu lama sekali sebelum Feronica bertemu denganmu, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap Ciel sambil marah.

"Ciel, tolong jangan salah paham dulu. Ini…"

"SUDAH CUKUP!", potong Ciel

"Ikut denganku sekarang!", lanjut Ciel.

Ciel pun menarik Feronica dari Grell. Feronica pun hanya mengikuti kemauan Ciel saja dengan pasrah karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Grell pun ditinggal berdua dengan Sebastian. Ciel pun membawanya ke sebuah lorong kamar. Di situ, Feronica di hempaskan ke tembok dan tangan Ciel mengapit sisi kanan kepala Feronica di tembok.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?", tanya Ciel.

"A..aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa kok.", jawab Feronica sambil sedikit ketakutan.

"Lalu apa maksudnya tadi? Kau berciuman dengan butlermu sendiri!", teriak Ciel di tengah lorong itu.

"I..itu…itu bukan kemauanku! Tiba-tiba saja Grell bersikap aneh dan langsung menciumku!", jawab Feronica.

Kemudian Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Feronica. Berniat mau mencium Feronica, Feronica malah mencegahnya dengan menghalangi bibir Ciel dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Gak boleh? Kau kan tunanganku, aku bebas berbuat apa saja terhadapmu kan? Masa butlermu boleh kalau tunanganmu sendiri gak boleh?"

"Ci..ciel…", Feronica mulai memelankan suaranya dan kepalanya mulai tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya….kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah sama sekali jatuh cinta padamu Ciel….tunangan ini pun sebenarnya kulakukan hanya untuk menghormati hubungan keluargamu dan keluargaku Ciel"

"….", Ciel pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Feronica.

"Maaf"

Sambil mengatakan maaf, Feronica pun mulai menangis.

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal dan tidak berbuat begini"

"…Eh? Maksud Ciel?"

"Seharusnya dari awal aku memang tidak usah bertunangan denganmu kalau tahu akhirnya akan menyakitkan begini."

"…"

"Sudahlah, akan kubatalkan pertunangan ini. Lagi pula kalau tidak ada rasa saling suka tidak akan pernah lancer."

"Ci..Ciel….ma..maaf…"

"Ahh…" Ciel mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Feronica.

"Tu..tunggu!", Feronica menarik lengan baju Ciel untuk menahannya pergi.

"A..apa tidak apa-apa Ciel? Ta…tapi kita masih tetap berteman kan?", tanya Feronica lirih.

"Hn…iya."

"Ciel gak marahkan?", tanya Feronica manja.

"Enggak, memang ternyata aku salah mengambil jalan."

"Anu…aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!", Feronica menunduk memohon maaf.

"Sudahlah, ini memang sudah takdir.". Ciel berkata sambil meninggalkannya pergi.

Sementara itu datang Sebastian menghampiri Ciel.

"Bocchan memang laki-laki sejati", tuturnya.

"Diam!", perintah Ciel.

"Bocchan memang keren, berani mengambil keputusan yang menyulitkan diri.", puji Sebastian.

"Diam kubilang! Sebastian, segera batalkan pertunanganku dan urus segala sesuatu yang menyangkut hal ini!", perintah Ciel.

"Yes, my lord.", jawab Sebastian.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pesta itu dan pulang ke mansionnya. Ke esokan harinya, berita pembatalan pertunangan mereka pun sudah tersebar. Desas desus tak enak pun mulai tersebar akibat pembatalan pertunangan mereka. Sementara itu di mansion Vermouth…

"Pagi nona!" sapa sang butler.

Sang nona yang masih mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, masih segan untuk menatap wajah butlernya.

"Pagi", jawabnya ketus.

'Huft…aku jadi masih canggung akibat kejadian tadi malam. Rasanya aku jadi menjauhkan diri dari Grell. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang masih malu untuk menyapa atau bahkan berbicara dengannya.' Pikir Feronica.

"Nona.."

Kata-kata Grell yang memanggilnya, memecahkan lamunannya.

"I..iya?", jawabnya langsung.

"Hari ini jadwal nona sedang kosong, mau nona pakai untuk apa?", tanyanya.

"Hm….gak tahu.", jawabnya dengan malas.

"Bagaimana kalau berkunjung ke Perkebunan nona di London barat?"

"Boleh, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke sana. Kalau begitu persiapkan segalanya!", perintah Feronica tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Grell.

"Yes, my lady", jawab Grell.

~oOo~

Merekapun pergi ke perkebunan milik Feronica yang memang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi. Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut hangat oleh penjaga, sekaligus pengurus perkebunan miliknya. Mereka pun dipersilakan masuk ke rumah sang pengurus dan beristirahat sejenak. Kemudian, Grell pun diperintahkan Feronica untuk mengawasi dan memperhatikan perkebunan miliknya. Perintah ini sebenarnya dimaksudkan Feronica agar Grell menjauh darinya. Karena kalau berada didekat Grell, entah kenapa rasanya Feronica seperti tak nyaman.

Selagi Grell tidak ada, akupun berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara alam bebas. Pemandangan disini lumayan indah. Rerumputannya hijau terang, di samping lapang luas nan hijau ini, terdapat perkebunan anggur milikku, aku sengaja memilih berjalan-jalan disini agar sekaligus dapat memperhatikan kebun anggurku yang sudah lama tak ku kunjungi. Mungki berjalan-jalan sedikit di sini dapat membuatku refresh kembali, begitulah pikirku. Kulihat ada pohon besar tak jauh dari lapang hijau ini. Karena cuaca agak sedikit panas, kuputuskan berjalan kearah pohon itu dan berteduh sebentar.

Setelah sampai di bawah pohon itu, Feronica pun mulai duduk dan sedikit bersantai. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi terasa menyejukkan. Membuat diri rasanya ingin tidur. Angin yang semakin banyak berhembus sepoi-sepoi, akhirnya membuat Feronica secara tak sadar mengantuk dan tertidur lelap di bawah pohon itu.

Sementara itu, Grell yang tugasnya sudah selesai sedari tadi, mencari nona-nya yang menghilang entah kemana. Setelah berlari-lari kesana kemari, sampailah Grell di lapangan rumput yang luas. Di sana dia melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, karena mengetahui cuaca cukup panas, Grel memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di atas pohon itu. Tak lama berjalan, tak sengaja Grell melihat sepotong kaki di balik pohon itu. Penasaran dengan kaki milik siapa itu, Grell pun mendekat dan mencari tahu.

"Ah, nona!", katanya.

Melihat nona-nya tertidur dengan lelap dan pulas di bawah pohon, membuat Grell tak ingin mengusiknya. Dia pun ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Feronica. Tak sengaja, kepala Feronica bergeser dan jatuh di pundak Grell. Grell yang senang melihatnya tidur, membiarkan kepala nona-nya tetap berada di pundaknya. Kemudian, Grell iseng memperhatikan nona-nya, memperhatikan wajahnya. Dimulai dari matanya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna merah muda. Grell menatap cukup lama bagian itu.

'Bibir nona muda merah sekali, ingin…ah aku ini mikir apa sih? Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam, nanti nona marah lagi padaku. Ah tapi sedikit gak apa-apa kan, gak akan ketahuan' piker Grell.

Dengan pikirannya yang seperti itu, Grell pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Feronica yang sedang tertidur. Dengan perasaan berdebar dan berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan, bibir Grell yang sexy itu mulai ditempelkan pada bibir sang majikan.

CUUUP

Ciuman yang dilakukannya cukup lama. Pada saat yang bersamaan juga, berhembuslah angin yang cukup kencang dan membuat rambut hitam Feronica tergerai kea rah Grell. Rambut merah panjang Grell pun sama, tergerai karena angin. Jika dilihat dari sisi lain, bagai terlukiskan dua orang bidadari yang sedang berciuman di surga di lapangan rumput hijau.

Takut ketahuan sang majikan, Grell pun melepas ciumannya dan menunggu sang majikan bangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Grell, sebenarnya Feronica telah tersadar dari alam mimpinya ketika Grell menciumnya. Hanya saja dia tidak mau bangun karena malu, jadi dia berpura-pura kalau sedang tertidur. Hari pun sudah semakin sore. Karena tak mungkin terus-terusan berpura-pura tidur, akhirnya Feronica pun bangun tetapi tetap dalam keadaan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Grell, dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Grell?"

"Ya nona?"

"Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, silakan"

"Hm….kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu?"

"Eh? Itu…aku…" Grell mulai gugup.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele", potong Feronica.

"Ba…bagaimana…hn…kalau saya suka nona?"

"Ehhhh? Masa?", tanya Feronica tak percaya dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Grell.

"Sebenarnya, saya sudah berpikir ualng, apakah pantas saya menyukai nona, mengingat saya bukanlah manusia, saya tak berani menyatakan perasaan ini", ucap Grell lembut.

"Ehh? Ku kira Grell suka Sebastian?", tanya Feronica seeraya masih tak percaya apa yang telah didengarnya tadi.

"Ha? Iya sih, saya juga lumayan Suka sama Sebas cha~n. tapi kan saya ini laki-laki.", jawab Grell dengan lagak sedikit centil.

Dengan sedikit malu-malu, dan sudah berubah merah pipinya, Feronica pun sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Loh kok tertawa?" Grell pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Feronica.

"So..soalnya selama ini Grell selalu bersikap feminism dan kadang berpakaian seperti wanita. Ku kira Grell gak sadar kalau sednirinya adalah laki-laki, hihihi", jawab Feronica sambil tertawa.

"Tentu sajalah saya sadar kalau saya ini laki-laki. Saya hanya merasa dengan memiliki wajah cantik, iseng-iseng pakai baju anak perempuan saja.", jawab Grell sombong.

Sambil tersenyum, Feronica berkata,

"Iya iya, Grell memang cantik deh."

Tak tahan dengan kepolosan majikannya, Grell langsung menyergap Feronica dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas rumput. Grell pun mengunci gerakannya. Kini posisis mereka berubah, Feronica berada di bawah Grell, sementara Grell sendiri ada di atas Feronica.

"Grell?", tanya Feronica

"Ssstt",Grell menaruh jarinya di atas bibir Feronica.

Semakin lama wajah mereka semakin berdekatan, dan bibir mereka pun saling bertemu.

CUUUP

Grell pun mencium Feronica untuk ke empat kalinya. Ciuman kali ini tidak dapat ditolak Feronica seperti biasanya. Kali ini perasaan mereka bersatu, dipersatukan oleh ciuman hangat yang mereka lakukan.

Aaaaa minna, arigatou sudah mau baca fic pertama saya setelah hengkang 2 tahun dari dunia fic m(_ _)m

Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan pengetikan dikarenakan laptop saya gak nerima bahasa Indonesia, jadi pas diketik keluarnya kadang ada yang bahasa inggrisnya, makanya jadi agak ngaco (=_=' )b

Silakan review, tolong berikan komentarnya ya (^_^)/

Tadinya mau saya jadikan rated M dan mau saya berikan Lemon, tapi tetap saja saya tidak bisa menulisnya karena saya masih "Angel", hohoho…saya memang tidak bisa menuangkan apa yang ada dipikiran saya kepada sebuah tulisan. Jadi kemungkinan untuk adegan Lemon bagi saya masih puluhan tahun lagi.

Sa, minna san wa review please ^^


End file.
